Life As We Know It
by dreamer1415
Summary: Brandon and Stella are literally the perfect couple. Even when they are too careless and Stella gets pregnant, they are still able to make it work. But when disaster strikes, how will the Winx and Specialists, who know nothing about parenthood, be able to raise their children?
1. Chapter 1

"Dada!" the little girl squealed as she ran into her dads arms. "Baby! i missed you so much! dame besito!" he hugged her and she gave him a kiss.

Brandon grinned as he ruffled his daughters hair, then turned to his wife who was holding their son at her hip. "How's my other baby?" he cooed. He tickled the little boy and he giggled. Brandon placed a kiss on top of the boys head and turned to the blonde.

She glared at him, and he smiled sheepishly. She scoffed and rolled his eyes before turning away. "Helia", she snapped, "come take Pablo." Helia put down Brandon's suitcase that he was carrying in and walked toward her, carefully taking the two year old from her grasp.

"Emmy, cmon, let's go get a snack," he called to the little girl standing by Riven. "No!" she pouted before sticking her tongue out and running away.

Brandon chuckled at his daughter's behaviour. His wife glared at him, and he immediately stopped laughing.

"Ouch buddy. Looks like you'll be stuck in the doghouse tonight." Sky laughed. She turned to glare at him too and he gulped.

"C'mere you!" Riven said, as he chased after the little girl. He swept her off her feet and starting bombarding her with kisses. "tío!" she squealed as she tried to push him away. Brandon smiled. Riven was an arrogant jerk, but he had a soft side for his niece.

"Riven," Helia called, then jerked his chin towards the kitchen as if to say 'let's give them some privacy'. Riven nodded as he carried the girl into the kitchen, with the other guys following silently.

Nabu stopped before he got into the kitchen. "Wait, where are the others?" he questioned. Stella sighed and ran a hand through her greasy hair. "With the girls. Pablo and Emmy have a fever, and I didn't want the others to get sick so the girls took them for me." Nabu nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

Brandon turned to his angry wife. "Stel," he said as he reached for her. She slapped his hand away. "Brandon, what the hell? You said you'd only be gone for a few days. YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR TWO WEEKS!" She yelled. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't touch me!" she hollered as she pounded against him, trying to push him away. But it was no use. She stopped fighting and leaned into his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head. "I've missed you", she whispered, trying to blink back the tears.

Brandon sighed, "I know, baby." They stood like that in perfect silence, Brandon with his arms wrapped around his wife, and Stella leaning into him. She looked up at him and he pushed a few strands of hair behind her ears as he looked into her tired eyes.

He never wanted to leave for the mission in the first place. 6 kids was tough work for the two of them alone. Yes, six kids. Triplets ran on Brandon's side of the family, so the couple was shocked to find out they were having sextuplets.

4 amazing boys, and 2 beautiful little girls. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle it alone. But he had to go, there was no one else besides the Specialists who could do it.

Part of Brandon wanted to quit his job as a teacher at Red Fountain, but he knew they needed the money. Stella stayed home as a full- time mom, and he taught a few classes so he could get home early. The girls and guys helped as much as they could, but this was their life, their family. They had to handle it themselves.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's so hard for me. I can't do this alone, you know", she said as she wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck. "Baby, I know. And I'm sorry, really. But what else can I do? Really, tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it. I want this to work." He said quietly. "Quit", she said simply.

He pulled away almost immediately. "What do you mean, quit?" He asked, furrowing his brows. She smiled as the tears started to form in her eyes. "The girls and I decided to make our lifelong dream come true" she said as she took his hands.

"You mean..?" Brandon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Stella nodded, "We bought the house, our dream house. We're all gonna move in together. You, me, the kids, the guys and the girls." Brandon grinned as he lifted her up and spun her around. She squealed and he put her down, crashing his lips onto hers.

"Dada!" The pair turned towards the kitchen door to see Nabu holding their daughter. Timmy followed after him holding their son.

"C'mere you two", Brandon called to his kids. His two best friends put the toddlers down and they ran to their parents. Brandon and Stella picked them up and hugged them, then each other. "Pablo, Emmy, it's really gonna happen. We're gonna move in with your tías y tíos." "Yay!" The two kids squealed as they clapped their hands. Brandon and Stella laughed.

"You know, I never thought they could do this", Riven said to Helia, as they watched their best friends. "What do you mean?" Timmy asked, overhearing what Riven had said.

Riven jerked his head toward the couple. "This. Raise a family and, shit, when we're this young too." Helia nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Brandon does make a good father," he agreed. "And they sure as hell make gorgeous children", Sky chimed in.

They all turned to the large framed photo hanging on the wall. It was Brandon, Stella, and their six children standing at their feet.

The first two, standing beside Brandon, looked just like him. Adam was the eldest, and Alex was the second eldest.

Sextuplets comes in sets of twos, which was why each pair looked similar. The two young boys both looked like replicas of Brandon, with chocolate brown hair and eyes, with tanned skinned.

On the far right, beside Stella, was the two youngest, Apollo and Artemis, which were also the two that were there right in front of them. The kids had a hard time pronouncing their names, so they called Apollo "Pablo" and Artemis "Emmy". Brandon and Stella had decided to just go along with it.

The two youngest, with Pablo being a minute older, looked like Stella. Pablo had a helmet of curly blonde hair, and Emmy's blonde hair was just as curly and went up to her shoulders. They had beautiful dark sapphire blue eyes, something they had inherited from Stella's mother.

Standing in between Stella and Brandon were their middle kids, Asher and Ariana "Aria". Asher was a minute younger than Alex, and a minute older than Aria, making all of them a minute apart from the next.

While the first two looked like Brandon and the last two looked like Stella, their middle children were definitely a mix. They both had light brown hair with a few blonde streaks, and they had Stella's light hazel eyes, plus Brandon's smile.

All in all, their family was perfect.

"tío!" The boys turned to see Pablo toddling towards them. "What is it buddy?" Timmy leaned down to reach his height.

"Uppy!" he called, holding his hands up. "How about a rocket ship instead?" Timmy asked, ruffling his hair. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" Pablo cheered as he jumped up and down. Timmy smiled and picked Pablo up, soaring him through the living room, while he laughed.

"Me! Me!" Emmy called, and Sky rushed over to do the same to her. Brandon felt his heart melt. He loved to see his best friends be such softies around his kids.

"So, is this really happening? We're all gonna live together?" Nabu asked as he walked towards the young couple. He and the rest of the specialists knew how hard it was for Stella and Brandon.

Not to mention it's always been a desire of Stella's to live with the girls in one big house. However, when she found out she was pregnant, she was left to drop out of Alfea, and move into a one story house with Brandon, who had also dropped out of Red Fountain.

She even had to give up her throne since her father had disowned her for getting pregnant at a young age.

A few months ago they had decided to get married, in a small church with just their friends, despite being only 21 years old.

The girls and guys were supposed to be graduating in a few weeks, which meant they were going to buy a big house so they all can live together.

The boys go over to give Brandon and Stella hugs, and she looks up at her husband.

He smiled down at her and placed a soft kiss on her head.

 _This_.

This was all she lived for.

 **What's up everybody? Dreamergirl in the HOUSEEEEE! nice to meet y'all, my name is dreamergirl. I'm a Loud House writer, but I've always been a winx fan, so here's my first ever winx story! Literally was just chilling and my wifi was down so i went on my notes on my phone and typed this up randomly. Decided to actually finish it and post it as a oneshot, but then i thought, should there be another few chapters? anywayssss review if you want more and maybeeee i'll write more?! Anyways here this is enjoy and review lemme know what you think and if i should keep writing winx club XD peace outttttt xoxo, dreamergirl :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Headmaster Saladin, you called?" Sky asked as he and the specialists sans Brandon walked into the Headmasters office. The 5 of them were called out of their classes but they had no idea why.

"There was an accident. Near the woods on Magix Street. I need you boys to go assess the situation and help out." Saladin said while staring out the window.

"Don't they have cops for that? Why do we need to do their job?" Riven scoffed as he leaned against the door.

Saladin snapped his head back to the boys and glared. "You boys are specialists. You save lives, and people are counting on you. Not to mention, I heard that whoever was in the car was a specialist himself. Go help with the accident."

"I can't believe we're doing this," Riven grumbled as the guys got to the scene of the crime. Nabu rolled his eyes and said "c'mon Riv, we got to get out of class! Isn't that good enough?"

Sky whistled, "holy shit, that looks terrible." The guys turn to see what he was looking at. They were shocked to see that one car was completely flipped over. The other was crashed into a tree, and it seemed like the police officers were only trying to help the one in the tree.

Helia's eyes went wide, and he pointed to the flipped car with a shaky car. "Guys… isn't that… Brandon's car?" He asked nervously. The boys' eyes went wide and they sprinted towards the car.

Sure enough they could see a man inside with floppy brown hair. "Guys, c'mon, we have to get him out!" Timmy yelled as he opened up the door. He reached in, unbuckling Brandon's seatbelt, when he heard a cry.

He turned to look in the backseat of the car, and was shocked to see that the kids were in there. However, he failed to notice that one of the carseats was empty. "Nabu, Sky, the kids are in the back! Get them out! Riven, Helia, help me with Brandon!" he called. The boys nodded and split up.

Timmy pulled Brandon out of the damaged car with the help of Helia and Riven. Brandon looked terrible. His head was caked with blood, his neck was bent at a weird shape. He had a large gash running through his chest. Riven put a hand to his chest, but couldn't feel a heartbeat.

Meanwhile, Sky and Nabu had gotten the kids out of the car and send them into an ambulance. They hurried over to Brandon and watched as a paramedic checked him over.

"I- I'm sorry. He didn't make it", the paramedic said sadly as she shook her head. The boys began to cry. Their best friend, their companion, was gone.

They all remembered Brandon as the goofy one. He was lightheaded, and always made jokes out of every situation. He was also the one who got all the girls, because of that killer smile. Brandon always helped the guys whenever they had girl problems and he, of course, was the one who blessed them with their nieces and nephews.

"He wasn't just our best friend," Nabu said quietly, "he was our brother." The boys continued to cry over Brandon's dead body. "We loved him. God I wish we could tell him how much we love him." Riven, the cold one, cried. Riven NEVER cried. That's how you know how much he loved Brandon.

Helia turned to look at the car when he noticed someone sitting on the other side of it. He got up and walked over, wiping his face with his sleeve. The boys were hesitant, but followed him as another paramedic came and covered Brandon with a white sheet.

 **HELIA'S POV**

I walked around the car and was shocked at what I saw. "Stella?" I sputtered out. The blonde was leaning against the car, her head covered in blood. There was a huge hole in her stomach, letting blood seep through her white shirt. It looked as if a piece of glass went into her and she had taken it out.

That wasn't what concerned me though. I was worried because she was holding Emmy in her hands. It wasn't just that, but Emmy was unconscious and covered in blood.

"She was sitting behind Brandon", Stella panted. "Her side got hit. If you take her to the hospital in 10 minutes, you can save her."

I reached for Emmy, but she pulled back. I looked into her honey eyes, and could see a hint of anger. "I'm not going to make it," she said angrily, "so you have to make me a promise."

"What- what is it?" I asked her. "Leave… leave Red Fountain. Leave Magix…. Go to earth, and raise my kids." She said weakly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riven asked from behind me. I didn't turn around, I just stared at Stella. "The trix came after us. They tried to kill us. This… this is what happens when you try to save the world. All the bad guys come after you." She panted, trying to stay alive.

"I never wanted this kind of life for my kids, and I still don't. If you don't want to leave all this, then…. Put my kids up for adoption… and let Emmy die peacefully here. I can't… risk their life anymore." Stella tried to catch her breath.

"Stella…" Sky started to say but she cut him off. "I won't make it. Brandon… I already lost him. I just want a good life for my kids. If you do too, then take them, and go to Earth… raise them as normal children… give them a safe life. But… if you don't, then just leave. "

I continued to stare at her and pondered her request. I thought of Brandon, and how he's always been there for me. Now it was my turn to repay the favour.

"I'll do it." I said suddenly, causing everyone to look at me. I reached for Emmy, and tears flowed down Stella's cheeks. "Take care of her," she whispered. I started to rise, but Stella pulled my arm back down.

"Do- do you remember when I was pregnant, and Brandon was working so you guys took me to the grocery store?" she asked. I was shocked by the sudden memory, but nodded.

She looked up at the guys. "The cashier lady asked me how I was related to you guys, and… and I told her you were my best friends, and my boyfriend's best friends which technically… made you my brother- in- laws."

"Yeah…?" Timmy asked, urging her to go on. "It- it wasn't true. You guys aren't my friends, and hell, you aren't my brother-in-laws." She said taking a deep breath, her hand still on my arm.

"Stell…" I said sympathetically, and her eyes snapped to mine. I could see the tears pooling in her eyes. "You… you are all… my brothers…" she panted. By then, all of us were crying as we watched her say her last words.

"You've always been there… as my brothers. Thank you for that. I love you guys… so.. so.. much." I pulled her in for a hug and cried. The boys kneeled down and joined the hug. "We love you too, Stell." I whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead.

That's when I felt her body go limp. I slowly pulled away, and the guys started sobbing heavily. All I knew was that a soul was rising to heaven, and God would be getting not one, but two beautiful angels.

Stella and Brandon Shields.

 **Jesus, even I cried while writing this. Fun fact, I'm great at telling stories, but not so great at writing them out. Can you tell? XD I have one more exam tmrrw, which is math, and yeah lol I'm not studying hehehe. So this means i'm done school which also means I'll have time to update this story, and maybe update Adjusting to Changes? I already started the next chapter I just need to finish it.**

 **I guess it's pretty clear now that Helia is my favvvv and I think his relationship with Brandon is cute, which means his brotherly love towards Stella should also be cute. I'm kinda thinking of putting this entire story in his POV, because it would be easier but I'm not sure... hmm...**

 **btw, the scene between stell and helia was actually from a movie... whoever can point it out in the reviews winsssss and IPADDDDD...**

 **jk i don't have the money for that. But seriously, if you can figure out where that scene is from, lemme know and I'll give you a virtual hug in the next chap 3**

 **Next chap will be girl's reaction to the accident, so more sad things :( and also they'll have a discussion on what the hell they're gonna do.**

 **stay tuned for more... um... stuff, I guess?**

 **xoxo, dreamergirl :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm the worst.

Literally, the worst.

So I'm still alive hello how are you guys? been a while, huh? I'm seriously gonna be in big trouble for only writing authors notes

First off I wanna start off by saying yesterday was my 17th birthday. Yikes I feel pretty old. So happy birthday to me. A year ago I wrote a chapter for Adjusting to Changes. Now I haven't even updated for a year. Honestly speaking, idk what I'm doing anymore. School has been shit, my life has been shit, and I just couldn't deal with writing. I lost a family member a while back, and for the past few months I've been distant and quiet. I've completely changed and I hate it. I want to be happy again, I just don't know how.

I have been on fanfiction, reading all of your amazing stories. I'm posting this authors note on both my stories, so I'm gonna talk about both down below.

Remember when I said I get hooked onto a show and forget about old ones? So after being obsessed with Winx Club, I became obsessed with Rugrats, and was thisclose in writing a Rugrats fanfic. Then suddenly I started watching Ducktales, and EVERYTHING changed. Bye bye Rugrats, Hello Ducktales.

I suck.

I want to write a Ducktales fanfic but I keep telling myself that I need to wait and finish the two stories I have. So now onto the info ya'll have been waiting for.

First off, the Loud House. I haven't been reading Loud House fanfics at all lately. I still watch when new episodes come out, but fanfic has been kinda off for me. I honestly do not know what to do with this story. I wrote half of the new chapter, but idk what to do now. I'm seriously considering either putting this up for adoption or just taking some time and wiating a while before updating. I know y'all really want this, so to all you ATC fans, what do you think? Should I hand this story over to someone else? Or are you willing to wait a longgg while before updating? Let me know!

Now to Winx Club, or Life as We Know It. I still love Winx and still read the fanfics all the time. (My fav is SeaEmerald and SassySolarian go check them out :) I will update this story for sure, it ain't going nowhere. I really just need some time. Maybe a few weeks, or maybe a few months.

Idk who I am anymore. I feel lost in this world, and I don't want to get any of your hopes up by making you think I'm going to update. I need time, I need space. I need to mourn over my loss. I really need to just take a breather and relax. According to my friend, my birthday yesterday was the first time she saw me smiling in like months.

Please guys, I really need time. I love all of you so much and I'm really sorry for doing this.

xoxo, dreamergirl :)


End file.
